Satoshi Isshiki/Gallery
}} Manga= Satoshi_Isshiki.png|Satoshi Isshiki Isshiki Profile.png|Satoshi Isshiki Satoshi Isshiki mugshot.png|Satoshi Isshiki mugshot Isshiki Dorm.png|Satoshi's dorm picture. (Chapter 7) Polar Star.png|Satoshi at Sōma Yukihira's welcoming party. (Chapter 7) 7th Seat Satoshi.png|Sōma learns of Satoshi's status as Elite Ten Council member. (Chapter 7) Satoshi recognizes Sōma's talent.png|Satoshi recognizes Sōma's talent. (Chapter 8) Satoshi explaining the Shokugeki.png|Satoshi explaining the rules of a Shokugeki. (Chapter 9) Shun confronts Satoshi.png|Satoshi having a chat with Shun Ibusaki. (Chapter 9) Polar Star enjoying Megumi's dish.png|Satoshi enjoys Megumi Tadokoro's dish. (Chapter 14) Dōjima remembers Satoshi.png|Gin Dōjima talks about his encounter with Satoshi. (Chapter 20) Satoshi having a nightmare.png|Satoshi dreams about the Training Camp. (Chapter 28) Isshiki summer outfit.png|Satoshi about to attend an Elite Ten Council meeting. (Chapter 37) Elite Ten Council shadow.png|Satoshi arrives in a meeting with the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 37) Satoshi and Megumi Ping-Pong.png|Satoshi competing in Ping-Pong against Megumi. (Chapter 39) Erina_and_Satoshi_in_meeting.png|Erina Nakiri discussing Sōma's inclusion of the Autumn Election with Satoshi during the meeting. (Chapter 40) Jōichirō shakes hands with Satoshi.png|Jōichirō shakes hands with Satoshi Isshiki. (Chapter 41) Satoshi Fumio Waltz.png|Satoshi feels refreshed by Sōma's dish. (Chapter 42) Rich Ramen Revert.png|Jōichirō Yukihira's cooking impresses Satoshi. (Chapter 43) Jōichirō and Satoshi talking.png|Satoshi talking with Jōichirō about Sōma. (Chapter 102) Satoshi watching Megumi.png|Satoshi watches as Megumi prepares her dish. (Chapter 50) Satoshi and Fumio during the AE.png|Satoshi narrating on Sōma's dish. (Chapter 59) Satoshi during the party.png|Satoshi changes to his third form. (Chapter 60) Soma and Megumi follows Satoshi.png|Satoshi going to a business discussion. (Chapter 60) Satoshi business in car.png|Satoshi going to a business discussion. (Chapter 61) 3 Elite Ten.png|Satoshi alongside Erina Nakiri and Etsuya Eizan. (Chapter 62) Satoshi talking to Ryō.png|Satoshi discussing the theme with Ryō Kurokiba. (Chapter 68) Senzaemon walking through Nakiri mansion.png|Satoshi walking through Nakiri mansion. (Chapter 83) Elite Ten Council judges the situation.png|Satoshi gives his permission for a three-way final. (Chapter 92) Satoshi announcing the theme for the finals.png|Satoshi brings in the Pacific Saury. (Chapter 93) Satoshi taunting Etsuya.png|Satoshi taunting Etsuya. (Chapter 100) Satoshi explains Sōma's strength.png|Satoshi lectures Etsuya about Sōma. (Chapter 102) Satoshi and Shun watching the girls.png|Satoshi narrates about the wonders of the Polar Star Dorm. (Chapter 105) Polar Star Dorm making dishes.png|Satoshi having made lunch for the Polar Star Dorm. (Extra) Elite Ten Council members.png|Satoshi with the rest of the Elite Ten Council, minus Erina. (Chapter 118) Elite Ten Council on a rock.png|Satoshi depicted alongside the rest of the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 119) Satoshi explains the festival.png|Satoshi explains the Moon Banquet Festival. (Chapter 121) Volume 3.jpg|Volume 3 cover Volume 8.jpg|Volume 8 cover Chapter 7.png|Chapter 7 cover Chapter 8.png|Chapter 8 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 14.png|Chapter 14 cover Chapter 22.png|Chapter 22 cover Chapter 46.png|Chapter 46 cover Chapter 67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter 93.jpg|Chapter 93 cover Chapter 118.jpg|Chapter 118 cover Chapter 119.png|Chapter 119 cover Chapter 120.png|Chapter 120 cover Chapter_121.png|Chapter 121 cover Chapter 125.png|Chapter 125 cover |-| Anime= Satoshi Isshiki (anime).png|Satoshi Isshiki Dōjima remembers Isshiki.png|Satoshi's interactions with Gin Dōjima in the past. (Episode 10) Satoshi and the others Welcome Sōma.png|Satoshi and co greets Sōma Yukihira upon his arrival to the Polar Star Dormitory. (Episode 4) The Polar Star residents during Sōma's welcome party.png|Satoshi is the center of attention during Sōma's welcome party. (Episode 4) 7th_Seat_Satoshi_(anime).png|Satoshi reveals his status to Sōma as an Elite Ten Council member. (Episode 4) Soma vs. Satoshi.png|Satoshi challenges Sōma to a cooking duel. (Episode 5) Shun explains the situation.png|Satoshi with Shun Ibusaki as he explain the situation to to Yūki Yoshino and Ryōko Sakaki. (Episode 5) Sōma shakes hands with Satoshi.png|Satoshi and Sōma shake hands after their cooking duel. (Episode 5) Soma questions Satoshi (anime).png|Satoshi is questioned by Sōma on how to get the 7th seat. (Episode 5) Shun confronts Satoshi (anime).png|Satoshi is confronted by Shun. (Episode 5) Satoshi having a nightmare (anime).png|Satoshi dreams about the Training Camp. (Episode 13) Satoshi greets Jōichirō.png|Satoshi greets Jōichirō Yukihira. (Episode 15) Jōichirō presents a feast to Polar Star (anime).png|Satoshi is presented a lavish feast by Jōichirō. (Episode 15) Satoshi sees Sōma exhausted.png|Satoshi walks in and sees Sōma exhausted. (Episode 20) Kibou no Uta.png|Satoshi in Kibō no Uta Spice Episode 5 - Satoshi.png|Satoshi in Spice (Episode 5) Polar Star Members in the ending song.png|Satoshi in Spice Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Satoshi in Sacchan no Sexy Curry |-| Others= Satoshi_ALC_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ Twitter icon Anime poster.jpg|Anime promotion poster Satoshi_Sōsenkyo_wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Spice_promo_cover.png|Spice promo cover Category:Gallery